deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sans VS Bill Cipher
Hoot Freeman= Description Undertale VS Gravity Falls! Who will win? Who will Die? DEATH BATTLE!!!!!!! THE FINAL NEW YEAR!!! Interlude (*https://www.youtube.com/Invader*) Wiz: They’re both unbelievable, complicated and beyond more than meets the eye... literally. Boomstick: Sans, the Undertale Lazybones. Wiz: And Bill Cipher, the Disney Illuminati. Bommstick: Wiz and he’s Boomstick. Wiz: And it’s our jobs to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who’d would win a DEATH BATTLE! Sans shortcuts into DEATH BATTLE Wiz: You always wonder get the feeling you are being watched, wandered if you are being followed. If you are, what do they want? A chance to kill you, make you do something for them, or even just wanna shake your hand. (Whoopi cushion noise) *Que https://www.youtube.com/watch Sans theme* Sans: The old Whoopi cushion in the hand trick. It’s always funny. Boomstick: You mean the thing that might be following me is a skeleton that just wants me to fall for the Whoopi cushion trick. Wiz: Only if it your this Sans: I’m Sans, Sans the skeleton. Wiz: Sans and his younger brother, Papyrus, are skeleton monsters with a mother as a solider who’d died in the war of humans against monsters and the father who was a highly intelligent scientist that they knew died in a serious incident leaving them to be orphans. Boomstick: Lucky for them, they were able to take care themselves and build them a living in Snowdin. They were given job opportunities at the capital where Sans is some sentry and Papyrus in the royal guard. Thou, when Sans isn’t sentrying at his post to be on guard for humans, he can be found in the Judgement hall as a judge. Thou Sans is just down right lazy and just prefers no doing much. Wiz: Thou he maybe lazy, sleepy, and literally has one HP, his power is literally more than unbelievable. Boomstick: Yaw, see his dad is really the second most powerful glitch monster known in any existents. ''' Wiz: It’s a long story, the father, known as W.D. Gaster, was working on a solution to bring down the barrier that was imprisoned all the monsters in the underground. Then one day he had completed and profited a machine that is literally 100% grantee for monster freedom. '''Boomstick: But knowing how the universe plays its trick, during the day they were going to use it for freedom, the machine “mysteriously” malfunctioned and then made him into a monstrosity that made him more powerful but at the cost spirit or something. Somehow Sans has gotten a pieces of that cosmic power which had been added to his other cosmic power he has.Sans: *using his strongest attack first* Huh. …Always wonder why people never use their strongest attack first. Bill Cipher has a deal for DEATH BATTLE Wiz: There are always those questions that make you wish to finally figure out the answers to reality, multiverse secrets, “Why the answer is 42?”, even ones that make you go mad. A suggestion maybe to walk and hope a sign will appear that reveals that maybe the thing that you been looking for is to think out of your head to see it. Bill Cipher: Hi ya smart guy. Boomstick: Are you saying that the key to the true path to finding the answers that those people been looking for is literally the Illuminati?!?! Wiz: He prefers to be called by his name, Bill Cipher. Bill: Names Bill. Intermission Wiz: All right, the combatants are set. Lets end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! DEATH BATTLE! December 31, 11:05 PM, Sans and Papyrus NEW house on the Surface Papyrus was watching T.V., when all of a sudden, Bill Cipher appeared in front of Papyrus that gasp in amazement. Bill wants to offer Papyrus something that will make him more than popular, all Bill wants in return is a bit of Info. Papyrus accepts. 2 minutes later... Sans was walking back to town where his new house was, but when he got there, all he found was a burning town, with a burning house, with a dead brother and an Illuminati sign. Hall of Heroes, 11:10 PM Judgement hall, 11:15 PM Sans: Hey... You've been busy huh. *Pauses for a moment* So, i've got a question for ya. Do you think even the worst person can change...? That everyone can be a good person, if they just try? Realize what they done and undo it all? Bill: As if. *Moves an inch forward* Sans: heh heh heh heh... all right. Well, here's a better question. *Pauses for a moment* Do you wanna have a bad time? Cause if you do, you take one more step forward...things are REALLY not going to pretty on what happens next. Bill: Ow please, I've literally since worst. Sans: W''elp... sorry, heap of rubble. You're about to learn why i wish i can make promises.'' Bill: Can we hurry this up? I'm on a schedule. Sans: It's a beautiful day outside. birds are singing, flowers are blooming... on days like these, beings like you... S h o u l d b e b u r n i n g i n O B L I V I O N H E L L. *Insert https://www.youtube.com/results?search_query=megalovania Every single one* FIGHT! In Sans's mind Back outside in reality KO! Results Next time... Next time on the start of Season 2... Polls Who are/were rooting for to win? Sans Bill Cipher ---- |-| WarpStar930= Bill Cipher vs. Sans is a What-If? Episode of Death Battle. Description Gravity Falls vs. Undertale, What goes around comes around as these two Cryptic creatures clash for Megalomania! Interlude Bill Cipher Prelude Death Battle! Pre-Fight FIGHT! K.O! Results |-| Scienceguy303= Category:Hoot Freeman Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Supernatural' themed Death Battles Category:Good vs Evil themed Death Battles Category:'Sane vs Insane' themed Battles Category:Season Finale Category:"God vs. God" Themed Fights Category:'Psychic' themed Death Battles Category:"Monster" Themed Death Battles Category:'Mascots' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with cameo appearances Category:"Undertale vs Gravity Falls" themed Death Battle